Young Justice Invasion: Young
by murdercrowther
Summary: Occurs after the events of Endgame, focusing on the younger members of the Team and their new life working on the Watchtower. Filled with difficulties and problems, Romance and Deaths, they try to overcomeanything thrown at them. Beast boy, Impulse/Kid Flash, Robin, Wondergirl, Blue beetle.


YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 1: Tempers wearing thin

June

* * *

Watchtower

At the moment most of the team was extremely board. There was absolutely nothing to do in the Watchtower. The League had isolated part of the HQ for the younger members of the team's use, while the senior members were allowed in the main bit, but at that moment most of them were wearing thin.

Wondergirl had practically beaten the hell out of the punching bag, Robin had hacked into all the Watchtowers systems and now had full access of everything there, Beastboy had studied through the Leagues full category of alien animals and could change into every single one of them, Static occasionally trained with his mentor but the rest of the time studied the Teams and the Leagues past missions, now read over three times straight, Impulse talked to his grandfather and hung out in the games room, and Blue beetle traversed between the library and the lab where he spent most of his time.

At the moment they were in the main room with the Zeta beams. Tim and Cassie were sitting together not talking. Everybody knew they were together and were happy for them. Artemis was still incredibly upset over Wally's death and had been taking therapy sessions with Black canary. Impulse was trying to start a conversation with Static, who was admiring the view, and Jaime, who was working on the main computer.

'So… how's it been with learning from your mentor?' he asked static.

Static grunted in reply, oblivious to his question.

Impulse frowned. He then sped over to Blue.

'Cool, what are you doing?' he asked once more.

'Nothing,' replied Jaime who shut down the computer and walked out the room.

As he walked out Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy came in.

'Please tell us we have a mission,' Cassie moaned in obvious boredom.

Kaldur looked confused but replied none the less, 'No missions at all. In fact it has been rather quiet lately-'

He stopped as a huge explosion went off.

Aqualad Cringed, 'I stand corrected,'

Blue came staggering in a few seconds later covered from head to toe in black.

'Yes, something interesting happened!' shouted Cassie.

'By interesting, you mean that I've finally made a break through, then very interesting indeed _hermana_.' Blue said.

'Hey, don't call my girlfriend that. I still want her at the end of the day,' Robin said protectively.

'_Ese_, it means sister,' Jaime replied opening up the computer again, 'and I have a girlfriend.' He started typing.

'Dude, you have a girlfriend?' Asked static who had been brought out of his reverie by the explosion.

Jaime didn't reply. But they could see the look in his eyes that said _Duh._

Beat boy flew in at that moment as some weird alien landed on the floor.

'What type of bird is that?' asked Connor.

'An extinct alien bird called a Rutiez.' He replied.

'Cool,' shouted Impulse/ Kid flash enthusiastically, trying to get everybody a little more psyched about being on the watchtower.

Beast boy turned towards Jaime, 'What happened to you?'

'Minor explosion,' Cassie said before Blue had time to reply.

'Which was awesome, right?' Impulse said in a futile attempt.

'That is it!' shouted blue. He shut down the computer and headed towards the Zeta beams.

'Dude, where are you going?' asked Static.

'To earth, where I can breathe oxygen. You're welcome to join me,' he continued shouting walking up the steps.

'Don't need asking me twice,' said Cassie getting up and flying towards the Zeta. Robin followed in close pursuit. Beast boy looked back at his sister and then ran there as well.

Impulse sighed but followed.

'Don't take it personally,' he called back before going through.

* * *

'7x to the power of 2 + 78.98711234 x 341 – 76 divided by-' Blue's mumbling was cut short by Impulse.

'What are you looking at?' he said snatching the piece of paper out of Jaime's hand. Blue didn't even try to stop him.

'Calculations that make absolutely no sense. The computer keeps generating them randomly everytime I enter the information I need' Jaime replied wearily rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

They were all at a restaurant in Gotham, a little night spot Robin frequently visited.

'It's nice to finally be doing something normal for once,' said static leaning back in his chair.

'For you maybe. I have to be disguised as a pigeon,' Gar piped up from underneath the table.

'You should have put on a disguise then,' said Cassie as she sipped her drink.

'It doesn't work that way,' Beast Boy replied sulkily.

'Whatever,' said Impulse, 'I'm just glad we're doing something interesting. If I have to shoot another dart at that dart board I swear I was gonna rip my hair out,'

'Tell me about it. I've used all the Gym equipment and I'm not even getting a work out anymore,' said Wondergirl.

'Hacking into the Watchtowers systems was fun at first, but it isn't providing a challenge anymore. I mean come on they're the Justice League they should have better security than this,' Complained Robin.

'I got a little out of it. New creatures to change into at least,' said Gar begrudgingly, 'but my sister gets all the cool things in the main part of the Watchtower. They still treat us like kids.'

Cassie, Robin, Impulse and Gar sigh simultaneously. Static and Jaime look at each other out of the corner of their eye, seemingly confused.

'Chicos, we technically are kids,' said Jaime.

'Blue, they treat use like _little_ kids!' shouted Cassie.

'Are you kidding me? We are so lucky! Who else at our age gets to fight crime and have an HQ in Space?' Static reminded them.

'Probably some alien kid from some other planet,' Gar said.

Jaime flinched, and Robin noticed.

'You… okay Blue?' he asked while throwing crumbs to Beast Boy.

'Yeah, just tired,' he replied rubbing his eyes once more.

'Speaking of which, we should get back to the Watchtower, its getting late,' said Wondergirl as she flagged a waiter and asked for the bill.

'Uh, must we,' groaned Impulse

'Believe me I don't want to, but we could be missing missions,' she replied standing up.

'Or not getting any,' Said Beast boy. He started flying towards the nearest Zeta beam.

'I think I'm just gonna head home,' said Blue walking in the opposite direction.

'You could take the Zeta Beam,' Robin offered helpfully.

Jaime shook his head, 'I know, but I need to clear my head,'

_Jaime Reyes, signs show that your head is clear_ said the Scarab to Jaime.

'I didn't mean it literally! Dios mio hermano,' he shouted.

'Um, so you will come via Zeta?' Robin asked looking taken aback.

Blue was about to explain, but just gave up. He was to tired to try convince these guys of anything at the moment.


End file.
